


Easter Marvel

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cooking, Dick Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: The holidays are (almost) always about spending them with family or friends.Rarely are your friends just like your family. Spending the holiday with them, is even better than your actual family (most of the time).Every year on Easter Jeremy hosts Easter at his house. Jeremy's girlfriend Alice cooks the Easter meal, with the help of her friends/guests.Guests would include:Robert who usually comes dressed up, in some sort of way. This year he has decided to be, The Easter Bunny. He even brings eggs to hide in Jeremy's yard, with matching baskets for the eggs picked out by his girlfriend Athena.Chris and his girlfriend Amanda bring some food for the meal. Amanda always helps Alice cook, while Chris colors eggs with Jeremy's daughter Ava.Lastly is Tom and his girlfriend Alexis, they always participate in helping Ava hunt for eggs.This group of friends is goals, they care for each other deeply, and they always have fun together. It helps the men especially stay grounded, between press and filming.





	1. Easter Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



"Okay here you go." Alice smiles, setting dye bowls down on paper towel.

 

"Thank you Alice." Ava smiles.

 

"You're welcome my love." Alice kisses Ava's head.

 

\--

"What color should I do first?" Ava asks, picking up a boiled egg.

 

"Make me a blue one." Alice smiles.

 

"Okay." Ava says, placing the egg in the blue bowl.

 

"Remember, the longer it's in there the more color it absorbs." Alice says, as she walks over to the stove.

 

"I remember." Ava nods, picking up another egg.

 

-

Alice smiles at Ava over her shoulder. Then she goes back to cooking the Easter meal.

 

\---

The sound of nails scratching the wood floors gets Ava's attention.

 

-

"Winnie!" Ava smiles happily.

 

-

Alice's German Shepherd Winter, wags her tail when she sees Ava.

 

-

"Morning sleepy girl." Alice says, as she stirs a few pots.

 

-

Ava climbs off her chair to kiss Winter's head.

 

-

Winter turns her head to lick Ava's face.

 

-

"Winnie." Ava giggles.

 

-

Winter walks over to Alice.

 

-

Ava climbs back onto her chair to continue coloring eggs.

 

\--

Alice feels fur brush against her leg. She looks down to see her tan and black spotted cat brushing against her.

 

-

"Hi Boo." Alice smiles.

 

-

The cat looks up at Alice and closes her eyes.

 

-

"I love you too." Alice giggles.

 

\--

A black cat jumps onto the counter, it meows loudly to get Alice's attention.

 

-

"Hi black kitty." Alice smiles.

 

-

The black cat leans towards Alice.

 

-

"I love you too Salem." Alice leans over and kisses the black cat's head.

 

\--

"Daddy must be awake." Ava comments.

 

"I'd definitely say he is." Alice nods.

 

\---

The front door opens as guests arrive.

 

-

Winter starts barking as she runs to greet them.

 

-

Alice smiles as she grabs something from the fridge.

 

\--

"Amanda!" Ava smiles looking up.

 

"Hi baby!" Amanda smiles, running up to Ava for a hug.

 

-

Ava giggles as she hugs Amanda.

 

\--

"Hey." Alice greets, as she sets out a veggie tray and a cheese plate.

 

"Hey, the old man up yet?" Amanda smiles.

 

"According to the animals he is." Alice nods.

 

-

Amanda takes a carrot and she turns around.

 

-

"Hey handsome." Amanda smiles.

 

"Uncle Chris!" Ava smiles.

 

"Hey Dorito." Alice giggles.

 

"Hello ladies." Chris smiles.

 

-

Amanda kisses Chris' cheek.

 

\--

"Ava this is for you, and Alice this is for you." Chris hands out bags.

 

"My Easter basket!" Ava gasps.

 

-

Amanda giggles.

 

-

"Ah a Marvel bucket... Nice." Alice smiles.

 

"With Papa Clint on it." Amanda winks.

 

-

Alice shakes her head.

 

\--

"So what can I help with?" Amanda asks.


	2. Coloring eggs

"Wow! That's a pretty pink egg!" Chris says, as he dyes eggs with Ava.

 

"What colors are you doing?" Ava asks.

 

"I think I'll do red and blue." Chris says, as he drops half the egg in.

 

"Cap." Ava giggles.

 

Chris smiles.

 

\---

"Does the old man always-?" Amanda checks the time.

 

-

Alice smiles.

 

-

"What?" Amanda asks.

 

"He's probably outside, helping the Easter Bunny hide eggs." Alice whispers.

 

"Oh." Amanda nods, laughing slightly.

 

\---

"Can you get the buns from the fridge please?" Alice asks, as she opens the oven.

 

"Sure." Amanda goes to the fridge.

 

\---

The front door opens and Winter starts barking.

 

-

Alice smiles to herself.

 

-

"Here you go." Amanda hands Alice the buns.

 

"Thank you." Alice says, peeling the can.

 

\--

"What's up crusty boys?" Alexis greets, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Lex look, I made you an egg!" Ava holds up a black egg.

 

"Aw..." Alexis smiles.

 

\--

"So where's the peen?" Amanda asks, smiling at Alexis.

 

-

Alexis glares at Amanda.

 

-

Alice laughs.

 

-

"Hey everybody." Tom greets. "I picked up some milk."

 

"Thanks peen." Alice laughs, using Amanda's new nickname.

 

-

Amanda laughs.

 

-

"You guys are dicks." Alexis shakes her head.

 

\--

"Fridge with the milk. If there isn't room, take out the lemonade." Alice nods to Tom.

 

"Okay." Tom does as he's told.

 

\---

"You hear from your sister?" Amanda asks Alexis.

 

"She's on her way. Her Bunny is outside helping Jeremy." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Why isn't she with him?" Alice asks.

 

"She's picking up a salad, and candy. Apparently she owes Amanda, for eating her entire stash." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Good! Because she does fucking owe me!" Amanda nods.

 

-

Alice shakes her head.

 

\---

"How are the eggs coming? Can I make one?" Tom asks, standing next to Ava.

 

"Yeah." Ava says, handing Tom an egg.

 

"Did you make these?" Tom asks, pointing to a plate of colored eggs.

 

"Mhm." Ava nods.

 

"What? Oh gosh, you're so good! Those look amazing!" Tom gasps.

 

-

Ava giggles.

 

-

"Hey what about mine?" Chris asks, setting his egg down to dry.

 

"Red, white, and blue... Mad respect Captain." Tom says, in an American accent.

 

-

Amanda, Alice, and Alexis shake their heads.


	3. Easter Bunny

The front door opens.

 

-

Winter starts barking.

 

-

"That's probably your sister." Amanda looks at Alexis.

 

\---

"Oof!" Athena trips over her own feet.

 

-

Alice snorts.

 

-

"Yeah that's her." Alexis smiles.

 

\--

"Oh excuse me dog." Athena tries walking into the kitchen.

 

"Her name is Winter!" Alice snaps.

 

"Winter." Athena looks down at Winter. "I'm sorry, for not using your name."

 

"Better." Alice says, as she opens the oven.

 

\---

"Hello. I'm here." Athena says, dropping two bags on the counter.

 

"One of those better-" Amanda points at Athena.

 

"It's right here." Athena says, handing Amanda a bag stuffed with candy.

 

"Shit Athena! Did you really eat all of her stash?" Alexis asks surprised.

 

"Kind of..." Athena says embarrassed.

 

\---

"Foods almost done. I wonder if-?" Alice turns off the stove and oven.

 

-

The front door opens, bringing in sound of two men laughing.

 

-

"Right on time." Amanda smiles.

 

\---

"Who's ready to egg hunt?" Jeremy asks, as he enters the kitchen.

 

"I do!" Ava shouts excitedly.

 

"Yeah?" Jeremy asks, walking up to Ava.

 

\--

"Robert what in the-?" Tom laughs.

 

-

Alice turns around and she laughs.

 

-

"Oh wow..." Amanda snorts.

 

"My man..." Athena giggles.

 

-

Robert I dressed in a white rabbit costume, his face is visible with pink shades on, and the costume comes with green and purple vest with matching bowtie.

 

-

"This is too much." Alice shakes her head.

 

"I wasn't kidding, when I said Athena's Bunny was outside." Alexis laughs.

 

"Your very own personal Easter Bunny, has arrived." Robert bows.

 

"Oh god." Alice mumbles.

 

\---

"Hey Baby." Jeremy smiles, walking up to Alice.

 

"Hey." Alice smiles.

 

"How are things?" Jeremy asks, kissing Alice.

 

"Almost done. Ava should get dressed, if she's going to egg hunt." Alice shrugs.

 

"You hear that Baby?" Jeremy looks over his shoulder.

 

"Yes. Chris and Tom can finish the eggs." Ava says, as she climbs down.

 

"Sweet." Tom says, dropping an egg in green.

 

-

Chris places an egg in yellow.

 

-

"I want to make a purple one!" Amanda says, grabbing an egg.

 

"I want to do pink and yellow!" Athena says grabbing an egg.

 

"I'll take orange!" Alexis grabs an egg.

 

"I get dibs on blue!" Alice smiles.

 

"I get red then." Robert says, grabbing an egg.

 

-

Jeremy laughs shaking his head.


	4. Egg Hunt

"I'm ready!" Ava runs out of her room.

 

"Ava! You look so pretty!" Amanda gasps.

 

"Thank you." Ava smiles twirling around in her yellow dress.

 

\--

"I like the butterflies on the skirt!" Alexis smiles.

 

"Thank you." Ava giggles.

 

\--

"Are you wearing any shoes?" Athena asks.

 

"Yeah they're new!" Ava lifts her skirt.

 

"They're jelly shoes, that's so cute!" Athena squeals.

 

"Alice bought it for me." Ava skips over to Alice.

 

-

Alice smiles as she picks Ava up.

 

\--

"Look at you! My beautiful Baby!" Jeremy kisses Ava's cheek.

 

-

Ava giggles.

 

-

"Hey why doesn't Daddy do your hair? Huh, maybe a ponytail or something?" Alice smiles.

 

"I can do that." Jeremy nods.

 

"Yay!" Ava reaches for Jeremy.

 

-

Alice and Jeremy laugh.

 

-

Jeremy takes Ava into the bathroom.

 

\---

"Alright as Easter Bunny, it’s my duty to hand out the hunting baskets." Robert says, as he produces different colored baskets.

 

-

Chris gets a blue basket.

 

-

Alexis gets a black basket (painted special by Robert).

 

-

Amanda gets a sea foam green basket (painted special by Robert).

 

-

Tom gets a red basket.

 

-

"You and Ava can share, as you requested." Robert says, giving Alice a purple basket.

 

"Thank you." Alice nods.

 

\---

"Okay we are ready to go!" Jeremy says, as he carries Ava.

 

"Here's your basket Baby." Alice gives Ava the purple basket.

 

"Thanks Easter Bunny!" Ava smiles.

 

"You're welcome sweetie." Robert smiles.

 

\--

"Last one out is a rotten egg!" Jeremy shouts, before running out the door.

 

-

Chris knocks his chair over as he gets up to run.

 

-

Amanda shoves Alexis back to beat her to the door.

 

-

Athena jumps over Chris' downed chair.

 

-

Alexis races Winter out the door.

 

-

Tom climbs onto the island, and runs across it.

 

-

"Hey!" Alice throws an oven mitt at Tom's head.

 

"Sorry." Tom cringes, as he runs out the door.

 

-

Alice shakes her head as she sets the table.

 

\----

Outside Tom climbs the trees to retrieve his eggs.

 

-

Chris searches the bushes.

 

-

Jeremy and Ava tag team the grass.

 

-

While Athena, Amanda, and Alexis search the outside of the literal house for their eggs.

 

\--

Alice steps outside to witness the chaos.

 

-

Robert is pointing out or hitting at eggs that people may have missed.

 

-

Winter is nipping at Tom. Keeping him from getting down, from the tree he's currently in.

 

\--

Alice laughs as she looks around.

 

-

Jeremy places an egg in Ava's basket.

 

-

Ava runs her basket up to Robert.

 

-

Robert looks in her basket.

 

-

"Good job! You got them all!" Robert smiles.

 

"Yay!" Ava cheers.

 

"You get first pick of stuffed animals." Robert pulls out a bag from behind his back.

 

"I want the wolf." Ava smiles.

 

"Here you go." Robert hands her the wolf.

 

"Thank you." Ava smiles. "Ali look! Look!"

 

"Did you do good?" Alice smiles, kneeling as Ava runs to her.

 

-

Ava shows off her eggs, she lets Alice hold her wolf, and she opens her eggs.

 

-

Jeremy walks over to Athena and Ava. He kneels beside Alice, while she looks at Ava's stuff.

 

\---

"My turn! My turn!" Chris laughs, as he beats Amanda to second place.

 

-

Amanda rolls her eyes with a giggle.

 

-

"Cap now that isn't very gentleman like." Robert scolds. "Amanda you pick first."

 

-

Amanda sticks her tongue out at Chris.

 

-

Chris whines with a laugh.

 

-

"I want the mermaid, because I'm a mermaid." Amanda smiles.

 

"Cap." Robert turns to Chris.

 

"I'll take the dog." Chris smiles.

 

\---

"I'm next!" Athena hops up to Robert.

 

-

Robert chuckles at Athena's silliness.

 

-

Athena giggles with a blush.

 

-

"Babe." Robert holds open the bag.

 

"I want the unicorn." Athena giggles.

 

-

Robert kisses Athena's cheek.

 

\---

"I'm done, stuffed animal please." Alexis walks up to Robert.

 

"I'll pick for you, and if I know you... You'll want this dragon." Robert pulls it from his bag.

 

"Yes! Oh my gosh thank you!" Alexis smiles.

 

\---

"Can someone help?" Tom asks.

 

-

Winter barks, looking up at the tree, and she wags her tail.

 

\--

Everyone looks at the tree, and realizes Tom's still up there.

 

-

Amanda doubles over laughing.

 

-

Chris chuckles.

 

-

Athena covers her giggle.

 

-

Alexis sighs with a smile.

 

-

"Winnie you're silly." Ava giggles.

 

-

Jeremy laughs resting his forehead against Alice's shoulder.

 

-

"Winter, enough. You had your fun." Alice giggles.

 

\--

Winter leaves the tree and runs up to Ava.

 

-

Ava hugs Winter.

 

-

Winter licks Ava's face.

 

\---

Tom gets down from the tree, and Robert hands him a grey cat.

 

-

"Thanks." Tom smiles.

 

\----

"Okay everyone inside, wash your hands, and then we eat." Alice announces.

 

\--

"Hey." Jeremy pokes Alice.

 

-

Alice looks at Jeremy as everyone walks inside.

 

-

"Happy Easter." Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Alice smiles and she kisses Jeremy.

 

-

Jeremy returns the kiss.

 

\--

"Happy Easter!" Ava shouts jumping on Alice and Jeremy.

 

-

Alice and Jeremy laugh as they're knocked over.

 

-

"Happy Easter Miss. Ava." Alice kisses her head.

 

-

Winter barks happily.

 

-

"You too Miss. Winnie." Alice kisses her nose.

 

\---

Alice picks Ava up as she stands.

 

-

Jeremy carries Ava's basket and stuffed animal.

 

-

Winter follows her humans inside.


End file.
